Beit Knesset Shirat Shlomo - Te'ena
thumb|Home of Beit Knesset Shirat Shlomo in Te'ena *Rabbi: Rabbi Eliyahu Yaniger eliyahu.yaniger@gmail.com *Shul programming co-ordinator: Mindy Barad 052-4667936 *Gabbaim: **Avraham Shreiger - 050-723-4117 **Simcha Wachtel - 054-566-5078 *Address: Netzer Yishai street, in the Efrat Retreat Center Kabbalat Shabbat 10 minutes after Candle Lighting *Shabbat Shacharit 8:45 *Shabbat Mincha 18:00 (summer) BS"D Shirat Shlomo was founded in 1993 by a group of families seeking to create a vibrant community based upon intense Chassidic davening in the style of Rav Shlomo Carlebach z"l. Among our goals were to have a shul with slower davening, no talking and tefila with kavana and joy, including singing and dancing. Today the shul, located in the Neve Efrat Retreat Center in Ta'ana numbers about 50 member families and attracts hundreds, including many young people, to our spirited Friday night minyan and special events. The synagogue is the model for dozens of "Carlebach Shuls" around the world. We offer numerous shiurim in various aspects of Chassidut, including Berdichev, Breslov and Piaseczna; please contact the Gabbaim for details. SHIRAT SHLOMO: VISION STATEMENT Rav Zvi Leshem Shirat Shlomo can be described as having three main functions: 1) Beit Midrash: Shirat Shlomo is a center where people connect with HaShem and with each other through the study of Torah in general, and of Chassidic sources in particular. This is true on both the micro and the macro-community levels. It is a place which represents an alternative to modern materialistic society by presenting a "counter-culture" alternative stressing spiritual values. At times this may make some uncomfortable, but it is done with sensitivity and in accordance with Halacha. Chesed and Tikkun Olam are top priorities. 2) Beit Kenesset: ''Shirat Shlomo is a Kehilla that embraces people in need, reaching out both to those who are vulnerable, and to the vulnerable parts of each and everyone. It is a warm place of spiritual healing and empathy, and easily accessible and welcoming to those with physical limitations. People grow together in Shmirat Mitzvot in a non-judgmental environment. 3) ''Beit Tefilla:'' Shirat Shlomo is a shul where the community attempts together to transcend physical reality and touch the Divine in HaShem, in the other, and in the self. This is achieved through the mediums of powerful communal prayer, song, dance, and other forms of self and group expression. There is recognition that as a community we are in a state of process, growing together in genuine, sincere, and authentic communal service of HaShem in the spirit of Chassidut.'' 'Our former Rav; Zvi Leshem studied at ''Yeshivat haMivtar and was ordained by the Chief Rabbinate of Israel. He holds a PhD in Chassidic Thought from Bar-Ilan University ''and is a renouned Torah educator as well as a ''Sofer Stam. He is the author of ''Redemptions: Contemporary Chassidic Essays on the Parsha and the Festivals. ''Rav Leshem was one of the founders of ''Shirat Shlomo. '' Ongoing Weekly Classes: 1.' 'איך באמת צריכים לחיות?האם זה בכלל אפשרי למצוא דרך ברורה ונכונה לחיות בה?מדוע ישנם שינויים כל כך גדולים בין בני אדם?ננסה לחפש ביחד כל אחת את הנתיב שלה בחיים,את השליחות שהיא באה למלא בעולם הזה,בעזרת תורות של רבי נחמן מברסלב.השיעור מפי ליליאנה ריצ'מן עברית)השיעור מתקיים בימי ראשון החל מיום ראשון כ"ה תשרי (3.10.10) בשעה 20.15 בבית של שלי בן דוד, רח' רות 15 תאנה' ' . 2. Rav Natan Siegel teaches Kedushat Levi, of Rav Levi Yitzhak of Berdichev, half an hour before Mincha on Shabbat afternoons, in the shul.' '' ''3. Rav Natan Siegel presents Stories for Today from Rebbe Nachman, Wednesday evenings, 7.30 PM at the home of Meira and Jack Golbert, 21/1 Haketoret, in Zayit. Shirat Shlomo Shirat Shlomo Category:weekly classes Category:Shiurim